Princess Sofia
Princess Sofia is the main protagonist of the Disney Junior series Sofia the First. Sofia is a little girl with a commoner's background until her mother marries the King of Enchancia and she becomes royalty. Sofia learns that looking like a princess is not all that hard, but behaving like one must come from the heart. Sofia's role as the Storykeeper led to her discovering how Princess Elena of Avalor was imprisoned in her Amulet for forty-one years. She set out to free Elena and return her to Avalor to liberate her kingdom. Sofia succeeded in freeing Elena from the Amulet at long last. The process turned the Amulet from purple to pink, rather than returning to the red color it originally was when Elena wore it. ''Elena and the Secret of Avalor Sofia first learns of Elena's plight when she sees a daydream of Elena and her parents being attacked by Shuriki, resulting in King Raul and Queen Lucia's murder and Elena being imprisoned in the Amulet of Avalor to avoid the same fate when Shuriki attacks her to remove the only witness to her assassination of the Avalor sovereigns, at which point Sofia comes to, revealing that she had the daydream in class, concerning her step-brother, Prince James. When she and her older siblings are dismissed for summer vacation from Royal Prep, Sofia is summoned to the Secret Library, where she meets the former Avalor Royal Wizard, Alacazar, who explains Elena's backstory to Sofia and how he came to become the storybook discussing Elena's history. Inspired by wanting to free Elena from the Amulet, and with instructions from Alacazar to find his chanul, Zuzo, Sofia convinces her family to travel to Avalor so King Roland can establish trade routes with them. As the Royal Galleon arrives in Avalor City Harbor, Sofia learns that they are going to meet with Shuriki as her family does not know she usurped the throne from Elena's family and believe she is the true Queen of Avalor. After several Jaquins interrupt the feast Shuriki provided her family to welcome them to Avalor, Sofia is told by the Amulet to befriend the Jaquins. Though Migs, Luna and Skylar are hostile at first to her, thinking she's a friend of Shuriki, when Sofia explains she's trying to get Elena back on the throne, the Jaquins immediately ally with Sofia and take her to Alacazar's house, where she first meets Alacazar's grandson, Mateo, and his mother, Rafa. Once Sofia explains to Mateo she's helping free Elena from the Amulet, Mateo is able to summon Zuzo, who gives them instructions on acquiring Shuriki's wand and taking it to the Crown of Aziluna in an old Maruvian temple in the mountains. After Mateo is able to teach Sofia how to do the Sambarossa, Sofia returns to the palace and is able to convince a reluctant Shuriki to allow her family to dance the Sambarossa. During the dance, Sofia purposefully steps on Shuriki's feet, allowing her to steal Shuriki's wand without her knowledge while Shuriki recoils in pain before abruptly ending the dancing. After convincing Shuriki to allow her and her siblings to play hide-and-seek with Armando, Sofia asks Amber and James to remain hidden for as long as possible. James fully supports Sofia, but Amber is suspicious. However, she can't get an explanation from Sofia before she leaves to meet up with Mateo and the Jaquins again, while James pulls Amber away to play hide and seek with Armando and keep Shuriki distracted. With the wand in hand, Sofia is taken to the temple where the Crown of Aziluna resides by Mateo, Skylar, and Luna. Transforming into her mermaid form, Sofia is able to dive down and plant Shuriki's wand with the Amulet of Avalor wrapped around it on the crown, resulting in the statue surfacing, returning Sofia to her human form in the process as she was no longer underwater, and freeing Elena from the Amulet, causing it to change color to pink, not the red it was before Elena's imprisonment. Elena thanks Sofia for freeing her, and they return to Avalor City, where Elena breaks off to confront Shuriki alone on Skylar, but Sofia, knowing she'll need help, goes after her with Mateo and Luna. By the time they rejoin her and Skylar, Elena's attempt to stop Shuriki has failed, and Sofia's family have now become Shuriki's prisoners, forcing them to retreat back to Alacazar's house when Shuriki's archers open fire on them. Back at Alacazar's, Rafa reveals she knows the spell to free Elena's family from the enchanted painting that Alacazar placed them in for their protection, and when several citizens arrive and offer their services to Elena in retaking Avalor from Shuriki, Sofia reminds Elena of the advice Zuzo gave her before she began her quest to free Elena from the Amulet of Avalor. Bolstered by all that support, Elena and Sofia return to the palace through a secret entrance Elena remembers, and with Armando keeping the lone guard busy after he managed to lure the second one away earlier, Sofia is able to shrink herself down to slip by the distracted guard, before returning to normal size, getting the keys, and freeing her family, though her mother, Queen Miranda, angrily tells her daughter she has a lot of explaining to do. Once Roland and Armando subdue the guard and lock him up, Sofia properly introduces Elena to her mother and father, and Elena asks them not to be angry at Sofia because of her heroics with freeing Elena from the Amulet of Avalor and helping her retake Avalor from Shuriki. Though Miranda and Amber still chastise Sofia for her secrecy, Roland convinces them to forgive Sofia since her actions were noble and justified. They return to Shuriki's throne room as Mateo frees Princess Isabel, Francisco, and Luisa from the painting, allowing them to reunite with Elena, and they take off on the Jaquins. Sofia announces her intent to remain behind and help Elena, and while her parents are more than willing to support Elena as well, Roland believes Sofia and her step-siblings would be safer back on the Royal Galleon, but Sofia assures him that with the citizens of Avalor City supporting them, they'll be fine. Together, the Royal Families of Avalor and Enchancia lead the citizens to the palace gates, and while Roland keeps the guards busy, Elena and Sofia open the gates to allow the citizens in. Joined by Miranda, Mateo, and Elena's grandparents, Sofia confronts Shuriki, and bears witness as Esteban betrays Shuriki, takes her wand, and tosses it to Elena, allowing her to break it and end Shuriki's tyranny over Avalor once and for all. Though Shuriki escapes, Sofia joins Elena as she reclaims the throne as Crown Princess of Avalor, and when Elena thanks Roland and Miranda for all their help, Sofia offers the Amulet of Avalor back to Elena, but Elena allows her to keep it as thanks for everything she's done for Avalor. Together, Sofia's family celebrate Elena finally getting Avalor back. Back home in Enchancia, Sofia finishes up the story of Elena getting Avalor back and becoming its Crown Princess, before telling Alacazar that it seems that where one story for Elena ended, another one was just starting. However, Alacazar tells Sofia that's another story for another time, thanks Sofia for all her help, and offers her a final gift for it: A new dress that bears some similarity to her old one. Sofia departs the Secret Library with a smile on her face, proud of having helped Elena take back her kingdom from Shuriki. However, as Realm of the Jaquins shows, Shuriki survived, and is now plotting revenge on Elena, aided by two other people who vowed revenge on Elena for defeating them previously as well. Whether or not this will involve Sofia and her family for their part in her defeat is still unknown. Elena of Avalor In the episode "Spirit of a Wizard", Princess Sofia sends the book Alacazar turned himself into, ''The Lost Princess of Avalor, back to Avalor to Elena and Mateo. Gallery Trivia *Sofia was rumored to be Latina, before the premiere of Elena of Avalor. Category:Sofia the First Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Royalty Category:Magic users Category:Protagonists